Morning Glories 38
is the 38th issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "Everything we love." Synopsis Lara Hodge is talking to a comatose Reginald Gribbs in the school's infirmary. She tells him that she knows he can hear her, that he will make a full recovery, and that she intents to make sure he dies here "one way or another". As she leaves, she mockingly offers herself as support, assuming he'll need some after he finds out "He's slipped from your grasp yet again" (presumably referring to Abraham's escape). At this, Gribbs' eyes open and he struggles to get out of bed. Nine is alerted by the sound of Gribbs falling out of bed and berates him. He whispers Abraham's name. A bruised Abraham wakes up covered in snakes which have escaped from cages in the room. He sees and picks up a gun and leaves out a door. He encounters a barking dog and a child who asks him "best two out of three?". He parts a curtain to find himself in a busy bazaar. He merges in the crowed and worries about Ike. Ike enters the lunchroom surrounded by admirers. He sits down at Jade's table even though she is not happy to see him. He tells her she looked lonely and asks where Casey is. Jade replies that she's looking for Hodge. They talk briefly about what happened in the cave and the basement. As Ike is trying to convince Jade that she shouldn't be holding a grudge, he can't see that Gribbs is being wheeled in behind him. Gribbs tells him he's being called to the office, and Ike is briefly startled. As Abraham is making his way through the crowd, he notices that he's being followed by some men in sunglasses. He starts running and hides when a voice lures the pursuers away. Walid comes up to him and Abraham greets him happily. He tells Walid that the Academy has captured his brothers and sisters and that he hasn't been to Marrakech in years. Walid says that they have to get out of there, they're still being pursued and the "others" are waiting. Gribbs, Ike, Nine, and three guards enter Abraham's former cell. Ike apologizes for shooting Gribbs and Gribbs says there's no need to apologize: he respects Ike's sneakiness and underestimated him because Gribbs was too focused on Abraham. Gribbs tells Ike that he expects Ike to find Abraham for him. Ike replies that he's never been able to find his father; besides, he was unconscious when Abraham escaped. Gribbs says it doesn't matter and has Nine inject him with the Green Injection (against her better judgement). Abraham is pleased to hear that more children were able to escape the raid on the camp. Walid tells him that Miss Richmond helped five of them escape and they followed the map "like Abraham taught them to". Walid and Abraham get onto a motorcycle that Walid was paying someone to guard and start to drive off as the pursuers catch up to them. Ike starts feeling faint and sees images of Walid and Abraham on the motorcycle with the sunglasses men in hot pursuit. Gribbs is pleased and tells him "This place, there's a way mommy and daddy never leave you. . . Point being, A call you once shared--the cell your pa vanished from--I'd venture a connection is made". Ike continues to see images of the pursuers hijacking a car and shooting at Walid and Abraham who are trying to escape by motorcycle. Gribbs is not satisfied by the progress and rams Ike's head against the wall. He promises Ike that he intends to supass all the fears Ike had of Gribbs' retribution and beats him as he demands to know Abraham's location. As Abraham and Walid lose the pursuers, Ike manages to weakly tell Gribbs "Morocco". Gribbs is pleased that it worked and demands more information. Abraham and Walid park in front of a dilapidated building which Abraham seems to recognize. Walid tells him that Abraham probably remembers what a dump it was from his last stay. Abraham is shocked that Walid knows about that time since he never told him about it. Walid reassures him, he chooses to believe that Abraham was going to tell them the story once they were old enough to hear it. As they reach the top of the stairs, Caleb appears and Abraham greets him. Abraham asks who else there is and the boys tell him that they are the only two from the camp, the others have separated like Abraham taught them. However, they have a new friend, one who helped them, who told them not to give up, to have faith. Abraham is stunned to realize that this new friend is Zoe. Characters Featured *Ike *Abraham Supporting Characters *Lara Hodge *Reginald Gribbs *Walid *Caleb *Zoe *Jade Ellsworth *Akiko(Unconscious) Continuity *The cover is a reference to the cover of Morning Glories 24, alluding to the connection between Ike and Abraham. *Hodge talks to the comatose Reginald Gribbs. The first page is the same as the scene in the previous issue, Morning Glories 37 *Abraham wakes in a room full of snakes corresponding to Ike's vision of himself being in a room of snakes, third of sequence Morning Glories 25 *Abraham walks out the room and sees the dog corresponding to Ike's vision, fourth of sequence Morning Glories 25 *A boy standing next to the dog asks Abraham for, "Best two out of three?" corresponding to Ike's vision of codger Ike asking this, seventh of sequence. *Ike sits without invitation by Jade in the school cafeteria and brings up their woodrun adventures alluding to their conversation in the Cave, Gribbs choking Jade and getting ready to kill her, and hugging Ike for rescuing her from Gribbs. Morning Glories 17 *Abraham hiding with a gun was seen during Akiko's dance in Morning Glories 37. *Gribbs beating up Ike mirrors his beating of Abraham in Morning Glories 17. *Zoe calls Abraham "dear friend", just like she did as a child in Morning Glories 7. Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos *When Ike enters the cafeteria, there is a reference to the monthly MG chat on the bulletin board ("Macey's MG chat Wednesdays @8:13") Goofs * Cultural References See also: Cultural References Questions Unanswered questions *Why does Abraham recognize the building Caleb and Zoe are waiting in? What happened there during his "last stay"? *Is the gun Abraham picks up the gun Ike shot Gribbs with? If so, how did it travel? Quotes References External Links Category:Issue Category:Template documentation Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Nine/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Walid/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Caleb/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Gossip Girls/Appearances